


You Still Belong to Me

by CringeyNoodle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Arial is smol, Asriel loves his brother, Barin is a mess, Cambria is confident, Chara has Frisk's Soul, Everyone is Underground, Evil Chara, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Future Fic, Gaster is dead, Gaster is overprotective though, Genocide, M/M, Next-Gen, OCs - Freeform, This is Bad, Tore is bored, everyone has children, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeyNoodle/pseuds/CringeyNoodle
Summary: After selling her soul, Frisk went back and tried to fix everything.But something went wrong.Asriel was brought back to life, and the barrier remained where it was.Everyone was still trapped...including FriskYears passed, and things lightened up. The royal family was brought back together, and now there are two princes.Frisk stayed and continued her friendships, and now has a family.People have grown closer. They've become happier and nicer.However, Frisk still belongs to Chara. That's the only problem, and now, Chara is upset. Frisk never went to the surface; she broke the deal.Now Chara wants revenge...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: I'm not a writer.  
> If this is really bad then I am really sorry :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy this though!

Nothing.  
That's all she felt.  
That's all she saw.  
Just complete emptiness.  
  
She tried to call out to someone...  
...  
But nobody came  
  
  
She started to walk, unsure of where to exactly. She felt cold. Something was wrong here; she could feel it.  
Her steps started to feel heavy, like something, or someone, was pulling her down.  
She got slower and slower, until she couldn't find her strength.  
She collapsed and closed her eyes.  
  
She hadn't done much of anything, yet she was exhausted. Her breathing was heavy and slow, while her heart pounded in her ears.  
She no longer felt nothing.  
Now, she felt sick. She felt worried. She felt uneasy.  
...  
She felt scared.  
  
  
And then she heard it: the familiar laugh of an old "friend". She opened her droopy eyes and saw that her thought was correct. There before her was a woman with a similar haircut in a green sweater with a yellow stripe.

The woman crouched down, so she was facing Frisk.  
Frisk spoke, her voice shaky and quiet, "C-Chara?"

Chara let out a wheezy laugh.  
...  
"Time's up"

 

Chara started to fade off as she continued to laugh.  
Frisk tried to stand up, but it was like she had been chained down. She couldn't move.

The laughter rang in her ears. Her head pounded. Her breathing was slowed. It hurt.  
She couldn't focus. All she could think about was that piercing laugh.

Her breathing turned into panting. It hurt to breathe now. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good.  
The world was spinning around her.

 

And then everything went black  
And Frisk was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short, but the others should be longer! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not a writer, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

When the years had passed, families had been created. Friendships formed. Some were strong; some were weak. Some lasted; some broke.  
  
But it was only natural that a certain pair of cousin's, known as Arial and Cambria, would be as close as they were. I mean, they live in the same home!  
However, some days were bad. Sometimes the elder cousin would wake to find the other shaking in their nearly-albino skin. Sometimes the younger would get frustrated by the older one's hobbies or over-confidence.  
Sometimes, they would argue. Sometimes Sans and Papyrus would have to interfere.  
However, despite this, they loved eachother. You could never deny that.  
  
Which is why the older was sitting on her cousin's bed, trying to comfort the shaking hybrid for the third time this week.  
Cambria drew circles with a boney finger on the small girl's back. She let out a sigh, "You okay, Arial?"  
Arial let out a shakey breath, "y-yeah...just...don't let go yet..."  
Cambria smiled, "I wouldn't even think about it..."  
  
Eventually Arial had calmed down, and the two were able to head back to bed.  
Arial laid down and stared at the ceiling.  
She didn't want to continue the dream. It had hurt to even see what happened.  She couldn't ever do that though....could she? No...she could never harm her mother. She couldn't harm anything if she tried really...  
She couldn't help but feel uneasy though. She though for a minute, 'Maybe I should keep an eyesocket on Mom..Make sure she's okay...'  
She closed her eyes, 'eh, maybe later.'  
She breathed slowly, and made it the only thing she thought about until she was out all over again.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning came quickly enough. Of course, Cambria was up too early for an average monster. After all, who was gonna help Papyrus cook?  
Arial eventually got up a couple of hours after her, which was still morning at the time.  
Naturally, she got up and threw on her striped shirt (all kids wear striped shirts, remember) and purple jacket. She also made sure to make her hair look a bit better, knowing that Cambria or Mettaton might throw a fit over it anyways.  
  
  
When she walked into the house (Cambria and Arial's room is the shed because there are only two rooms in the house) to be greeted by the sound of her entire family. Everyone was sitting in front of the TV.  
  
...Well almost everyone...  
  
  
"where's mom?"  
  
Sans, half asleep, shrugged, "wasn't here when i woke up so"  
"SANS, ARE YOU NOT CONCERNED ABOUT THE HUMAN?!"  
"naahh frisk'll be fine"  
  
Arial nodded and frowned before proceeding to sit down with the rest of her family. Something was wrong here. She could feel it, the atmosphere felt...off.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain skeleton nudged her with his slipper.  
"everything alright kiddo?"  
Arial smiled, "yeah dad, everything's fine."  
  
Mettaton jumped in, "Good to hear because we need to do something about that hair, darling!"  
  
Arial chuckled. She called it, didn't she? Everything seemed normal, other then the tense feeling and her mom not being here. Everyone was sitting in the living room, watching Mettaton's shows. Sans was half-asleep, Cambria and Papyrus were loudly sharing their opinions, and Mettaton was boasting about how good of an actor he was.  
So why did she still feel so worried?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe it was because her "mother" was currently in the ruins, killing everything she could find...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also short, for I am trying to figure out ways to introduce the lovely children.
> 
> This chapter was mainly about Arial, who is the Frans child.
> 
> Cambria is the Papyton child.


	3. Realisation

“W-w-wait! Chara! No!”   
“S-stop!”  
“Don't hurt them!”  
These were many things Frisk would say, watching Chara kill and gain LV.   
“Shut up!” Chara eventually yelled, “In case you forgot, I OWN YOU!”

Frisk couldn't stop her. She was trapped in her own mind: a dark void with no escape. No escape at all: not to her save file, not to a reset, nothing could save her from what was happening.  
She could only fear about what she was going to do.

 

Chara went through everything in sight, laughing. Everything was weak. Everything crumbled to dust right on the spot, and it was hilarious to her.  
She could own this world if she wanted. She could make everything quiver in fear before her. Wouldn't that be nice?

Eventually the Ruins went empty and only dust remained. The dust covered Chara, but she didn't really care. She enjoyed the feeling of power, knowing that she could just kill anything that got in her way. She loved the feeling of her LV going up. It left a burning satisfaction to her.   
But it hurt Frisk a little more.

 

 

“W-wait why is the human…” Alphys looked up at her screen. There was Frisk leaving the Ruins? Why would she go there? To help the spiders? No..she would have brought Cambria (they were teaching her the Spider Dance ^-^)   
Then she saw...“W-what? I-is that?”  
She took a step back. ‘No...i-it couldn't be...could it? NO! Frisk couldn't harm a fly!’ She looked back up at the screen. ‘It does look like it though...maybe…’

Alphys continued to watch the screen in confusion. Why would Frisk, of all beings, be covered in dust? Did something happen? She couldn't have killed anything...could she?  
Her questions were soon answered when she saw Frisk slice through Ice Cap. His dust spread all around.

Alphys backed away from the screen, her breaths getting shaky. ‘No...n-no...why…’   
She couldn't even think straight. Had she really just watched one of her closest friends murder an innocent monster? Was everyone in danger now? What was she goi-

“Hey Alphys! What's going on?!” Undyne said (shouted), interrupting Alphys's thoughts.  
“I...I-I” Alphys couldn't speak. Her mouth was incredibly dry all of a sudden. She grabbed at her sleeves and tried to breathe. Luckily, it didn't take long for Undyne to look up and see the problem.  
“Is that Frisk?! What do they think they're doing!?” Undyne watched the human with intensity. 

“I'm calling Papyrus” was all she said she said before walking into the other room to grab her phone. Alphys could hear Undyne telling Barin to go and hide somewhere, but knowing Barin, he probably wasn't going to sit around and do nothing about this. (He has his mom's fighting spirit awwww)

 

*Ringing...Ringing…

“HELLO?”  
…  
“OH HI UNDYNE!”  
…  
“ERR...NO? THE HUMAN HASN'T BEEN HOME ALL DAY!”  
…  
“WELL, METTATON IS IN HOTLAND AND ARIAL IS TAKING A WALK AROUND SNOWDIN, BUT I DON-”  
…  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘GO GET HER’”  
…  
“EVACUATE?”  
…  
“I DON'T UNDERSTAND..”  
…  
“THE HUMAN?”  
…  
“KILLING? A-ARE YOU SURE?”  
…  
“I UNDERSTAND…”  
…  
“SEE YOU SOON….”  
...  
*CLICK*

Papyrus put his phone away, and walked toward the living room.  
“S-SA-” He sighed, “Sans...we have t-”

But his brother was gone…

“Sans? Cambria, where did Sans go?”  
“I thought he went to the kitchen?” She stood up, “Are you okay, Paps? You sound….quiet…”  
Papyrus didn't hear her though. He was focused on his brother's empty seat. Where would he have gone? Was he hurt? He hoped not…

Sans was okay though…  
He was running toward the ruins. Be was so panicked he forgot that could teleport.  
All that he could think about was that Arial was not safe.  
And how he had heard everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are still short. Sorry about that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of a hybriiiidddd oh-oh-oh   
> I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not a writer, so I'm sorry if it's sloppy.

Arial felt the cold snow crunch beneath her feet. She buried her hands in her pockets and sighed.  
Something was wrong. She knew it. She could feel it.  
The atmosphere felt heavy and still. It made her feel quite uneasy….

She continued walking and laughed quietly to herself.   
‘i’m being overdramatic.’  
…  
‘but...why is everything so...quiet?’

And it was true.  
Everything outside of town was quiet. No Royal Guards had tackled her into the snow, she hadn't seen Snowdrake (and she had really wanted to hear a joke), she hadn't even seen Monster Guy at their sentry post. (See what I did?)  
‘they're probably at grillby’s, and mg is probably in waterfall’

She sighed and looked around.   
It wasn't just quiet. It was empty…  
It made her bad feeling even worse honestly.

 

She shook it off and continued to walk, a little faster now.   
‘everything is fine’   
‘EVERYTHING IS FINE’  
‘you're ju-’

CRACK

She stopped in her tracks. What had she just stepped on?  
She looked down and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
She had stepped on one of Doggo’s treats.   
‘thank goodness.’

She laughed a little and walked towards the nearby sentry post. One little “hi” couldn't hurt.  
Besides, she could always mess with him.

She rang the small bell.  
…  
…  
But nobody came  
“um...doggo?”  
…  
The uneasy feeling was returning...  
…  
“you're not messing with me are you?”  
…  
She began to shake  
…  
“i know what you're doing, so you might as well come out!”  
…  
She felt sick  
…  
“C-come on! Doggo!”  
…  
She felt worried  
…  
“You can't scare me! Come out!”  
…  
She looked over the counter  
…  
“Oh my gosh”  
…  
She began to back away  
…  
“n-no...no…”  
…  
On the floor of the small station was a pile of dust with two small daggers on top of it.  
…  
Doggo’s dust…  
…  
Arial couldn't think.  
She couldn't breathe.  
Everything was spinning.  
The realization was coming to her.  
…  
The emptiness.  
Her bad feeling.  
The tension.  
…  
And then she realized…  
Her mother was missing…  
She had been missing all morning…  
Had she…?

Arial could feel the purple tears welling up in her eye sockets. Her mother couldn't of just…  
….could she?

Arial tried to breathe, but it just got more painful each time.   
She was panicked in every possible way.   
Either her mother was dead.  
…  
Or she's a killer.

‘my mom couldn't kill tho-’

 

“Ariaalll.” A sing-songy voice came from behind.  
Arial gasped at the sound. She knew the voice.  
And that was the problem…

Arial turned around to face the voice. Even though she knew, she couldn't help herself from going wide-eyed when she saw her mother.

Only…  
It was strange…  
Her mother was covered head-to-toe in dust, yes, but something about her was definitely different.  
Her originally emerald-colored eyes now glowed a bright red. The smile on her face was jagged and mean. Normally, her dark hair was brushed and neat, but now it was wild and had dust in it.

She looked...scary  
You could start getting shaking just by looking at her, which was what Arial was doing.

 

“Frisk” cleared her throat, “What’s the matter, Ariiii?”  
Her voice was raspy and menacing. It sounded like she hadn't spoken in years. It was scratchy and you could hear the struggle.

“Frisk” took a few more steps forward. Her smile grew a little more every time she heard Arial let out a small squeak or noticed her shake a bit more.

 

She laughed and CHECKED the young girl.  
________________________________  
Arial   
LV 1  
HP 10/10

AT 2  
DF 2

Couldn't hurt you if she tried.  
Just some free EXP  
________________________________

 

“Frisk” let out a snicker before preparing for Arial to attack.  
…  
..  
*Arial is sparing you

Her smile grew wider at this. She looked over to the small hybrid. It was funny, the girl was naturally whiter than snow, but somehow she seemed to get paler.

‘Chara no!”  
‘Please not her!’  
‘Just leave it’  
‘SPARE SPARE SPARE’

But nothing Frisk could do would work.  
Nothing was changing Chara's mind.

So she swung   
…  
And she missed

 

Arial shook her head, “stop it! this is wrong!”

Chara swung again  
…  
And she missed

 

“this isn't funny!”

She continued to swing  
…  
And she missed

 

It seemed to go on like this forever. Arial never swung, and Chara continuously swung, only for Arial to dodge it.

MISS  
…  
MISS  
…  
MISS  
…  
MISS

 

“mom! give up already, please!”  
…  
FIGHT  
…  
MISS  
…  
“Stop it!”  
…  
FIGHT  
…  
MISS

 

Arial stopped and looked at her “mother”. None of this made sense to her. What did she think she was even doing?  
…  
FIGHT  
…  
MISS  
…  
Why was she trying to hurt her?  
…  
FIGHT   
…  
MISS  
…  
Why isn't she listening?  
…  
FIGHT  
…  
MISS  
…  
…  
Arial groaned. This was getting repetitive. Couldn't she see that Arial was just going to dodge everything?  
...   
FIGHT  
…  
MISS  
…  
Arial clenched her fist. She knew that she was upset. She knew that this was pointless.  
She didn't realize the her magic had formed.  
…  
FIGHT   
…  
MISS  
…  
“I SAID STOP!” She screamed.  
However, she was a tad late to realize that she had swung herself.  
A sharp, purple bone had sliced into her “mother”.  
She had gasped.  
And then it happened…  
…  
HP 30/40  
…  
Chara's HP dropped…  
Arial had hurt her…

Arial dropped the bone (which disappeared soon after) and took a step back.  
Had she really done that?  
Had she really just hurt someone?  
Had she really just hurt her mother.  
The one who have her life of all people?

The purple tears were slowly swelling up again. She couldn't even stop them. Her breathing was heavy and quick. 

‘I hurt my mother...’

How could she have done that?  
Guilt swelled up in her.  
She had been told all her life that hurting people was wrong. She had been told that violence was never the answer.  
And here she was, in a FIGHT with the one who raised her. 

What was wrong with her?  
Didn't she know better?  
…

“ARIAL!!”  
Arial turned her head to see who called her, but just as she did, a knife sliced through her.  
She gasped, but there was no air.  
She felt the burning pain going through her entire body.  
She looked back towards her “mom”, but she was gone.

The voice ran towards her and grabbed her.  
Arial noticed that it was Sans.  
Would he be angry with her? 

“a-arial?” His voice was quiet, and he was choking on sobs.

And with that she was gone. Her dust spread all over sans’s jacket.  
...  
And then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Poor Ari :(


End file.
